


Lemon, Kitten, Tampon

by ineedminions



Series: Random Prompt One Shots [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Mentions of Periods and Tampons, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:22:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22594738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineedminions/pseuds/ineedminions
Summary: A Jaimsa short one shot featuring the prompt from my sister to include "Lemon, Kitten, and Tampon"
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Sansa Stark
Series: Random Prompt One Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1625806
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	Lemon, Kitten, Tampon

Jaime leaned down placing a soft kiss on Sansa’s shoulder. He could still smell the faint lemon fragrance that clung to Sansa’s skin from her body wash. She was still asleep held loosely in his arm against him, wearing his dress shirt from last night, her black panties the only other stitch of clothing on her. Sansa stirred and tightened her grip as she woke up before slowly opening her eyes. Jaime smiled down at her and gave her a good morning kiss that was slow and sweet. 

“Good morning, Jaime.” She said softly with a small smile. 

“Good Morning, Sansa.” He replied beaming at her. She kissed him briefly before they got up and went over to the bathroom. Sansa checked the cabinet in the bathroom as she was brushing her teeth. 

“Babe, remind me when we go to the store that I need more tampons.” She asked him as they finished in the bathroom. 

“Sure thing kitten.” He said as they went to the kitchen and made breakfast together. Jaime made her favorite Nutella crepes that she craved when she was on her period. She covered the top of them with whipped cream and strawberries and dug in to her breakfast as Jaime got his crepes and bacon squared up on his plate. They chatted easily and later got dressed and ran to the store together, getting their groceries for the week and Jaime reminded Sansa to snag more tampons. 

They got some lunch to go on their way home, put everything away and ate their lunch. Sansa settled herself on the couch with her heating pad on her abdomen, a soft blanket covering her and a mug of her favorite cocoa. Jaime turned the game on, cuddling Sansa to him on the couch. 

“I love you and how you take care of me all the time Jaime.” Sansa said tiredly as she snuggled down into her blanket to him and used his thigh for a pillow. He threaded his fingers through her long locks and smiled. 

“We take care of each other, Sansa.” He said happily as she drifted off for a nap, content to watch the game with her even if she was asleep. He ended up nodding off at one point and they took a nap on the couch together, happy to be with each other.


End file.
